


【NV】玫瑰的名字

by BunnyNeverDies



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), Hermaphrodites, Incest, M/M, dante/vergil mentioned
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyNeverDies/pseuds/BunnyNeverDies
Summary: 5N4V，双性哥，有4DV暗示，DV生N二设。尼禄意外回到他出生前的Fortuna，遇见十六岁的维吉尔。是甜甜的情人节贺文！
Relationships: Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	【NV】玫瑰的名字

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇不知道为什么就变得很长，又甜又腻又雷又ooc，就是很标准的小年轻谈恋爱。
> 
> 算是《溺水》的后续，但没看过也无所谓，我就是懒得再写一遍尼禄发现自己喜欢维吉尔的心路历程。

二月的Fortuna正是寒冷的时候，入夜之后街上行人稀少，家家户户门口的橙色灯光只照亮风里抖动的树枝。今夜稍有些不同以往，许多窗户一直亮到深夜，纱帘后映出许多年轻身影忙忙碌碌，精心准备第二天与恋人的约会。

静谧黑夜里忽然炸开巨响，不少镇中心的居民探出头来观望，性子急的已经开始骂街。声音的来源似乎是教会引以为傲的图书馆，随即果然有教皇卫兵全副武装跑过街头，盔甲咔嗒作响，此时却没有居民再想抱怨，一扇扇窗户都默不作声地关紧了。

卫兵追捕的不是别人，正是一袭蓝衣的斯巴达之子。时间回到五十分钟前，维吉尔伺夜潜入图书馆禁区，翻阅被封存的恶魔研究。或许是他先前夜闯教皇寓所的动静太大，教会卫兵近来格外紧张。 好在Fortuna的建筑拥有精心设计的漂亮外墙，意味着墙面上有许多规整凸起为他提供落脚点。身手敏捷的半魔轻巧翻上图书馆窗台，用幻影剑撬开生锈的玻璃花窗。月光透过细长的窗户勉强照亮室内，地板上映出花窗图案。着红裙披蓝衣的圣母慈爱揽住膝下孩童，他看见不由得嗤笑一声。果然Fortuna的信仰也不过是人类的虚假寄托。他们坐拥第一手的恶魔相关记载，却连斯巴达的孩子有几个都不清楚，盲目从其他宗教借用典故。再说了，母亲也从不穿成这样。他心里嘲笑虚伪教会，不愿承认自己盯着圣母兜帽下的金发看得出了神。

维吉尔在积灰的书架间挑挑拣拣，抱一摞书走到窗边借着月光阅读。这一趟Fortuna之行似乎带来意外收获，他读到斯巴达封印魔界入口的不少细节，这里的僧侣忠实记录下传说中的法阵和血印。只是代代相传的抄本难免有些错字缺漏，他也不敢直接采用其中内容。上一次他莽撞行事之后，错误的法阵吸收了斯巴达之子的血液，的确扭曲时空，却意外从几十年后招来他血脉相连的弟弟。他阻止自己继续想下去，为短暂接触间盛年但丁展现出的强大而咬牙切齿。好在时空自行修复了法阵造成的异常波动，出现在错误时间点的但丁只停留一天多就被送回自己的地盘。话虽如此，他也不愿意再冒这般风险。天知道下一个出错的法阵会召唤出什么东西来。

这时有卫兵脚步声从走廊传来，维吉尔慌忙起身藏到暗处。卫兵走到窗边，警惕地靠近地上的书堆查看，维吉尔便趁他蹲下的时刻从背后偷袭。阎魔刀从盔甲后腰露出的缝隙插进，刀尖毫无阻碍从喉头穿出。他的本意是想无声解决掉唯一一个发现异状的守卫，未料到加强了警戒的卫队已经改成三人一组巡逻。一分钟后他不得不应付五个持盾卫兵。力之刃被掷出去扫倒两个敌人和一片老旧书架，但其他人一拥而上时他还没能重新握住剑柄。匆忙之下他举起阎魔刀的刀鞘格挡，不慎被划破手臂。血淅淅沥沥滴到地上书堆，翻开的书页上某个图案开始扭曲，放出的光芒一时让在场所有人都遮住了眼。

尼禄有点怀疑人生。大约十分钟前他刚把家里所有的孩子都哄上床睡觉，终于得空休息一下。他想到第二天就是情人节，有些心烦。用机械手想都知道但丁那个老家伙肯定又给维吉尔安排了什么计划，也不知道他察觉到什么没有。自从上次矿场的委托之后尼禄就没有去过事务所了，挑明天这种特殊日子上门显然只会伤害自己的身心。况且也摸不清维吉尔的心意，他又问不出口。

尼禄唉声叹气一会儿，决定还是给绯红皇后上油保养一下，找点事情分散心思。他细致地给剑身清洁，又翻来覆去检查最近改装过的马达。最后终于没什么可做的了，他伸手准备去拿床头柜上的爱枪。这时眼前一阵白光，再睁开眼时他已经站在一个装修典雅的大房间里，花砖地板上布满书架残骸好似飓风过境，身边围着几个手持武器的卫兵，脚下还踩着……一堆旧书？

有人一把钳住他的上臂，他这才发现身后站着一个怒视他的家伙，看起来也不过十六七岁。这小鬼穿了件天蓝色的长大衣，略微散乱的银发和他自己的发色挺像，长相也莫名有点眼熟……自己是不是在事务所见过年轻但丁的照片来着？等等，这人手上拿的刀，尼禄绝不会认错。

他恍神的几秒钟里，包围他们的卫兵也反应过来。领头的那个小队长指着尼禄高喊：“他召唤了恶魔！快杀了那个入侵者！”

尼禄被他吓到，身后的鬼手浮现出来准备反击。这非人姿态让所有卫兵都紧张起来，盾举到鼻子底下，没有人敢率先上前。尼禄身后的年轻人抓住这一点可乘之机，一脚踹开离他最近的那个卫兵，拽着尼禄冲出门外。他准备跃过走廊的栏杆跳到下层屋顶上，想一想又转身要抓住尼禄先扔下去。后者忙不迭地后退，表示自己完全可以跟上。蓝衣服的年轻人冷哼一声，自顾自翻过栏杆从屋顶逃跑，边跑边回头观察。尼禄听见身后卫兵追上来的纷乱脚步声，眼前的年轻人显然就是“召唤”他来此的元凶。于是他挥动鬼手揍飞两个冲在前面的卫兵，毫不犹豫地跟了上去，一个不合常理的猜测让他的心脏剧烈跳动起来。

他们比卫兵早一步抵达地面，尼禄追着那个年轻人窜进小巷的阴影里，但教皇卫队已经展开搜查。二人在巷子的另一头停下，年轻人有些犹豫，似乎想不好接下来的方向，又不敢去明亮的大路上慢慢辨别。尼禄于是靠近他，压低声音小心地唤道：“维吉尔？”

对方的反应完全证实了他的猜测。阎魔刀横着抵住他的脖子，将他摁在墙上。他听见年轻的维吉尔笃定地开口：“所以你也是来自未来。而且你认识我。”

尼禄尽量明显地点点头，维吉尔又说道：“这里是Fortuna，但不需要我告诉你，你对这里的路很熟悉。”

“我……你是怎么知道的？”

“你到了路面上之后非常轻松就追上了我，根本没有花时间去熟悉环境。”

尼禄心想那是因为你跑得太快了，我又绝对不想跟丢你。不过还是说：“可以这么说吧。但是这里不完全是我认识的那个Fortuna，这里看起来太老了，不，其实是老建筑看起来太新了……”

“那你知道的老Fortuna有什么可以躲藏的地方吗？”维吉尔打断他。

尼禄茫然地张开嘴。如果这个维吉尔只有十六七岁的话，那这时候的Fortuna自己应该从来没有见过。他对Fortuna最早的记忆也不过始于二十多年前的孤儿院……孤儿院！那地方从来就没有改变过，他小时候是那副样子，他长大了还是那副样子，他毫不怀疑自己出生前几十年孤儿院就已经是那副样子。那里的作息时间他再熟悉不过了，教会的修女们从不允许孩子天黑之后还在外面玩耍，她们自己到了晚上也向来是在朴素的小房间里念经祷告。他知道后院有一个放工具的小棚屋，夜晚不会有人看守，教会的卫兵也从不贸然打扰修女们的清净。这会是个理想的藏身之处。

维吉尔看见他灵光一现的样子，猜到他多半有了什么想法。眼下也没有其他选择，况且这个身份不明的本地人暂时没有展露出攻击意图。维吉尔便放开尼禄，任由对方带路。他们一路谨慎地躲躲藏藏，尼禄看起来也确实胸有成竹。饶是如此，他们路过镇中心广场的时候维吉尔还是加倍警惕起来。当他们终于抵达目的地，维吉尔发现镇上最受重视的大教堂的穹顶赫然就在两个街区开外。他们身处的小院里只立着一个孤零零的木棚屋，边上是一棵掉光了叶子的树和勉强挂在树上的秋千。这个院子里的主建筑看着也像教会风格，只是装饰粗糙简单了许多，不过是个遮风挡雨的地方而已。

尼禄急着把他塞进那个木棚屋里，自己也挤进来。棚屋本身空间就不大，还堆放了不少工具。维吉尔后退时踩到一个旧簸箕，木杆子报复似地打到他小腿后侧。他有点生气，待尼禄关上门之后就立刻询问道：“这是什么地方？你确定这里安全吗？”

尼禄艰难地转身，发现自己已经不用刻意压低声音。两个人在狭小空间里挤得太近，只需要轻声低语就能听清。他听出维吉尔的不满，便解释道：“这里是Fortuna的孤儿院。晚上不会有人靠近这个工具间，卫兵也不会随便闯进孤儿院。这里直到晨钟响起之前都是安全的。”

维吉尔皱起眉头，但还是点点头。

“那么现在轮到我来问你了。刚才那些士兵说你‘召唤了恶魔’，是你导致我突然出现在这里的吗？你之前说的‘也是来自未来’又是什么意思？我要怎么回到我自己的时间去？”

维吉尔仔细地看了他一会儿，没有回答，反倒发问：“你还没有说，你是什么人？”

尼禄一时语塞。他想不好该如何告知这个年轻的维吉尔，无论是他的身份、维吉尔的身份，还是他们未来的奇特关系。维吉尔看他脸上阴晴不定，便又开口：“你也是斯巴达的后代，我们血脉相连。”

尼禄愣了一下，点点头。

“你不是父亲的另一个儿子吧？”

猛烈摇头。

“你是但丁的后代？”

尼禄下意识地摇头，犹豫一下，赶紧又猛烈摇头。

“那……你是……我的……？”

“我是你儿子。”他终于下定决心，先把最容易的部分说出来。

维吉尔看上去有点惊讶，但很快接受了这个事实。尼禄准备继续，但维吉尔立刻制止了他。

“那么你不该多说关于你的事情。你出现在这里已经是一个意外，我不能冒更多打乱时空的风险，我有更重要的事情要做。你大约一天之后就能自然回去你的时空。你叫……我给你取了什么名字？”

尼禄几乎就要脱口而出了，但他忽然想起未来的维吉尔并没有通过名字认出自己，V也不过是把他当作可以委托的恶魔猎人。于是他又闭上嘴。

维吉尔等了半天没有回应，心下大致了然，没有再问。两人就沉默地挤在棚屋里，有几缕月光透过木板缝隙照进来，这点光线已经足够半魔的视力看清屋内。这时尼禄才意识到他们靠得太近，他尴尬地转过脸去不看对方，但是仍然能听到轻浅的呼吸声交错响起。他感到对方的视线不加掩饰地打量着他，一时间脖子都僵硬住，整个人却在微微颤抖。维吉尔没有要体谅他的意思，尼禄只好吞一口口水，问他现在的时间。对方的目光终于转开去观察屋外的阴影，尼禄如释重负，重获呼吸能力。

距离天亮估计还有两三个小时，街上卫兵搜查的动静已经逐渐小下去，但两人也不愿冒险离开。于是他们有一搭没一搭地聊天，年轻的维吉尔意外地对这个突然冒出来的成年儿子相当好奇，但自傲和矜持不允许他过多询问自己的未来，对目前的计划更是一字不提。他注意到尼禄背后的大剑，造型奇异却又不像是恶魔武器，于是顺着这话题问了许多关于武器的事情。尼禄告诉他，自己还有一把同样改装过的左轮，但因为事发突然没有带在身上。他想起自己命名这些武器的缘由，它们是为了杀死恶魔而被强行改装的人类武器，是本不该存在于世上的古怪产物。正如尼禄出现在这个时间点的Fortuna，亦如他对维吉尔背德的渴求。他把这点情绪咽回肚子里，眼前的年轻人不该知道这些僭越想法。他们聊很久各种魔具和战斗的琐碎细节，只是把谈资里的背景统统抹去不提。尼禄从未发现他的父亲也能有这么健谈的时候，他终于意识到自己面前的维吉尔的确还是一个少年，难得遇到稍长几岁又可以信任的同伴便忍不住显摆他远超同龄人的学识和能力。

天色逐渐转亮，尼禄估摸着快要到晨钟响起的时候了。很快这个小院里就会充满四处蹦跶的小孩，好奇心多过肚子里装的粥。两人蹑手蹑脚溜出了孤儿院的后门。他们走在大街上仍觉得危险，于是尼禄提议就近另寻一个藏身处。他们沿着房屋投下的阴影走到小镇广场边缘，敲钟人恰好完成了清晨的职责。于是尼禄拉着维吉尔偷偷跑进钟楼，一时半会这里不会有别人想到要来。他们一口气顺着旋转的小楼梯跑到钟塔顶，停下的时候都有些晕头转向。两个半魔小心地在边沿坐下，看见启明星挂上树梢，几缕金色的阳光正从地平线攀上天穹。Fortuna正在苏醒，几幢老房子的烟囱里逐渐飘起柴火烟气，许多窗户吱呀作响。又过一会儿，精力旺盛的孩子已经冲出家门，向同伴挥舞着手上的面包。有年轻人迫不及待地出门，骑上单车去恋人窗下，顺路再带一束沾露水的鲜花。一家家商店的门打开了，小摊贩早已聚集在广场上叫卖。尼禄偷偷看一眼维吉尔，发现对方已经陷入睡眠，脑袋垂到胸前，人危险地歪歪斜斜。他赶紧把身边的人拖进钟塔里侧，安稳地靠在墙边。疲惫的年轻人没有被惊扰，显然是把周围当作了安全的环境。他睡得很沉，表情也不自觉地放松，看起来甚至可以称得上乖巧。这份突如其来的信赖让尼禄觉得自己身负重任。他快速回忆了一下印象中Fortuna最老的几家商店，悄悄从钟塔上下去了，连塔底的铁门也细心关好。

维吉尔醒来时发现他意外召唤的访客不见踪影，心中有些疑惑。按照此前的经验，时空修复不会这么快就发生，不过他也只有一次经历，不足以作为定论。正当他准备下楼离开时，却看见失踪的家伙急急忙忙沿着楼梯上来，半跑半跳，身后又一次展开那对奇异的半透明翅膀。可惜昨天一提到这对翅膀，对方就支支吾吾不肯说明，或许这种力量形式需要他随着时间进程才能揭秘了。青年靠近了他才发现，对方手上还抱着一个鼓鼓囊囊的袋子，多半就是匆忙来回的理由。

尼禄花了一点时间才找到他需要的商店，又翻遍口袋才买下这件半旧的绒布外套。他把这件本地样式的蓝色外套递给维吉尔，让他替换掉身上显眼的风衣，又掏出在孤儿院的储藏室翻到的头巾帮他戴上。维吉尔有些抗拒，但尼禄坚持这样更方便上街行动。毕竟教皇卫兵还在四处搜索“穿蓝风衣的外乡人和四只手的恶魔”，尼禄的提议也不无道理。

穿戴整齐后，两个人终于能正大光明地走出钟塔。维吉尔心里还惦记着前一晚失败的潜入行动，但教会正在高度警戒中，此时尝试无异于自投罗网，何况还多一个不知道是帮手还是累赘的家伙跟着。他没料到自己那点心思都明明白白写在脸上，尼禄适时建议他们今天先避避风头，维吉尔犹豫了一下，也就答应了。

好在街上足够热闹，两位在逃通缉犯也能偷得一日普通的生活。他们混到镇上成双成对的人群里，踩过广场的碎石路面，在书店的橱窗外驻足一会儿，又被隔壁面包店的香气勾走。尼禄掏掏口袋，买一个刚出炉的羊角面包，维吉尔接过来撕成两半递给他一块。面包撕开的口子冒着热气，尼禄捧在手上连连换手，惹来年轻人的嘲笑，后者隔着纸袋捏住自己那份。过一会儿他小心地用牙扯一小口，金黄的酥皮打着卷儿从蓬松内馅上分离，变成一长条酥脆螺旋。他看看身侧，维吉尔中规中矩地啃面包，碎屑沾到嘴角。对方注意到他的视线，用纸袋遮着飞快地舔一下嘴唇，耳尖有点发红。同一块黄油的香甜气息在他们的唇齿间弥漫。

剩下的钱刚好还够两杯热饮，于是尼禄自己要一杯咖啡加奶，塞给维吉尔热乎乎的巧克力。恰好咖啡馆有情人节活动，尼禄又拿到一块心形的饼干，上面抹一大团喷香的花生酱。尼禄的咖啡尝起来略微酸涩，不过加了牛奶之后入口柔滑。热巧克力香气浓郁，顶上满满当当堆了鲜奶油，又慷慨地撒上可可粉和粗粒海盐。年轻人喝一口舒服得眼睛都眯起来，连着啜饮好几口，还小心翼翼地避免沾上奶油胡子。他又忍不住好奇尼禄喝的那杯，眼神不住地往后者手上瞟。尼禄主动把杯子递过去，条件是要让自己也尝尝热巧克力。维吉尔接过咖啡喝了觉得太苦，皱着眉头嫌弃地把杯子推回来。尼禄适时递上那块饼干，看对方小口啃食，咀嚼时脸颊鼓起像只仓鼠。他还在眼巴巴望着自己拿他的热巧克力，尼禄在心里偷笑，浅浅抿一口就还给维吉尔。两个人在咖啡店门口的露天座位坐好一会儿，有卖花的小贩过来向每桌客人兜售。

“您看这些红玫瑰，清晨才刚从花园里采下来的，正适合这位美丽的女士……是呀，小姐您的眼光真好，这个品种可是时下最流行的，今天只剩下最后一束了……真的，要我说，就差胸前一点装饰了，我帮您挑，这支粉色的最合适，好，我这就帮您剪短一点儿……”

尼禄眼看着小贩走近，紧张得手心出汗。他清楚Fortuna在教会的影响下偏向保守，只是不知道他们两人此刻在外人眼中是什么样子。

“下午好啊，两位年轻的先生。要不要看看这个月才引进的新品种呢？这些蓝色的玫瑰多神秘呀，挑几支送给你的……朋友吧？”卖花的商贩热情地微笑着，向尼禄挤挤眼睛。

“不必了。谢谢。”倒是维吉尔先应声，打发走了小贩。尼禄一时间手脚都不知道往哪里放，只觉得刚才还舒适的座位现在显得太小，他们隔着小圆桌离得太近。年轻的维吉尔不知道他们日后的古怪关系，尼禄生怕给他留下糟糕印象。好在对方又开始专注地啃饼干，这件事就此压下不提。

时间接近傍晚，落日的余晖照得石砖路面闪闪发亮。他们漫无目的地在路上乱逛，看见剧院门口围着许多人，大幅海报从华美的门柱顶端垂下，今夜这里要上演歌剧《图兰朵》。尼禄不太了解这些，但维吉尔看了走不动路。他们身上已经没有余钱买票，于是四十分钟后两个半魔在夜色掩护下悄悄攀上房顶。剧院的彩色玻璃穹顶被维吉尔熟练地拆下一小片，二人就扒着这个临时小窗享受免费站票。

等待观众入场就仿佛花费了无尽时间，序曲响起时尼禄已经有点不耐烦。维吉尔倒对这些熟门熟路，专注神情把尼禄所有的抱怨都堵在嘴里。舞台上饰演异域王子的男主演前一刻还痛斥公主残忍杀害求亲者，后一刻自己也沦陷于美貌。原来是这种童话故事一样的剧情，尼禄听一会儿开始觉得无聊，偷偷去看专心听剧的维吉尔。后者专注于音乐没有察觉到他的视线，只是随着剧情脸上也露出嘲讽笑容。剧场里的光线透过玻璃轻柔地笼罩他们，尼禄此时才得以好好观察他年轻父亲的面容。维吉尔不知不觉间已经瞪大眼睛沉浸在故事中，眉峰微蹙，难得露出一个近似于怜悯的表情来。他的脸颊还带点少年人的圆润弧度，额前一缕碎发固执地打乱造型。不知道是不是彩色玻璃的缘故，尼禄觉得那双眼睛比他熟知的颜色更蓝一些，像尚未结冻的冰湖。他几乎想要伸手去触碰，以确定面前的人不是柔和光线造就的幻影。但是维吉尔斜眼瞥了他一下，被抓包的青年赶紧转头盯住舞台，暗自祈祷身侧的人不要听见他心如擂鼓。

第二幕的剧情逐渐把尼禄也吸引了，他试图赶在王子之前解出图兰朵公主的谜题。维吉尔感到身边的家伙在抓耳挠腮闹出动静，不悦地看向他，却被尼禄的神态逗笑，无端想起焦急追咬尾巴的小狗。

在每个黎明消逝、又在每个夜晚重生的是“希望”，时而疯狂热烈、时而惊惧凝固的是“血液”。但是第三个谜题的答案是什么呢？尼禄使劲想，脸都皱成一团，一旁的维吉尔简直看到他头顶不存在的小狗耳朵都困惑地抖动。

是什么虽然冰冷却叫你火热，从你的烈焰里倒要凝结出寒霜？既纯白又黑暗，拒绝你时让你甘愿俯首作奴仆，奴役你时又使你荣耀如国王？

尼禄歪着脑袋想，不自觉地咬住嘴唇。他的心脏忽然猛地挣了一下，他知道了自己的答案，也知道了王子将要做出的大胆回答。尼禄不敢置信地望向舞台，牙齿轻触下唇，有一丝气音从齿缝间溜出，形成一个未完的名字。舞台上的男主角胜利地迎向公主，唱出第三个谜题的答案：“图兰朵——————！”

歌剧落幕后，他们赶在散场的人群之前匆匆离开。尼禄脑中忍不住回想剧里的故事。那位高傲的公主不愿落败，于是卡拉夫王子也还给她一个挑战，让她在一夜间查出自己的姓名。晨曦来临时他却把亲口把答案告诉图兰朵，将性命交到残忍的爱人手上。那一刻尼禄也不禁感到揪心。幸而公主终于被打动，在臣民面前宣布王子的名字正是Amore，是爱情本身。尼禄几度张嘴又闭上，最后终于忍不住问维吉尔：“你觉得刚才的演出怎么样？我是说，那个故事还挺……动人的，音乐部分我就不太了解……”

“只是套用了民间传说罢了。谜题有三个，死亡只需一次，哪里会有这么多浪漫的傻瓜。”

尼禄应了一声。他心里慢慢地想，谜题有三个，生命只活一次，这是个公平赌局。我也会接下这个挑战的，他想，要是那公主有冰湖一样的眼睛。要是她的名字不叫图兰朵、玫瑰的名字也不叫玫瑰。

他们回到维吉尔在Fortuna暂用的住所，是城郊一间空置的公寓。脏兮兮的墙面都是渗水印迹，窗台地板也都落灰，看着是被抛弃的廉租房，屋主多年不来查看。维吉尔也没费心撬锁，直接把门锁破坏了住进去。今晚他拉开掉了漆的门，邀请他年龄过大的儿子坐在唯一还能使用的家具上。弹簧发出惨叫，尼禄陷进沙发里，脚滑稽地悬空。维吉尔走过去把他拉出来，两人小心地坐在沙发边沿上，腿也摆正了，被迫做一回绅士。

房间里安静下来，尼禄绞尽脑汁想话题。但是积攒两天的疲劳涌上来，他有点犯困，脑子转不动了。  
维吉尔忽然开口：“今天早上刚见面的时候，你说你是我的……儿子。”他顿了一下才说出这个词，似乎还不太适应。

尼禄莫名其妙地点点头。

维吉尔深吸了一口气，问道：“但是我们之间不止这一层关系，是不是？”

尼禄的瞳孔收紧了。他一时间感到喉咙干涩，所有倦意都离他而去。他急忙看向维吉尔，想弄清楚对方话里的意思。

维吉尔没在看他，自顾自地继续说下去：“我最初怀疑过你的身份，但你没必要编造那种谎言。那么你在Fortuna长大，而我不会留在这里。但你看着我的时候，并不像在看一个不称职的父亲，从一开始就不像。我不知道未来发生了什么，你又怎么找到我。但白天你观察我的那副样子……我见过那种眼神。你不必对我隐瞒这一点，我不是教团里那种把恶魔神化的愚蠢人类。你也不该是。所以直说吧。”

这时他转过头，冰湖一样的眼睛盯住尼禄。

“你喜欢我。”

尼禄的脸一直红到脖子根，支吾了一阵。年轻的维吉尔露出一个得意的微笑，看上去从未如此可恶过。

但这个笑容很快就被惊讶所取代，因为尼禄猛地抱住他，在高傲的半魔耳边纠正了他的错误。

“我爱你，维吉尔。我爱你。”

他们翻倒在那个破烂沙发里，尼禄迫不及待地亲吻维吉尔，后者扭着头躲开过于热情的小狗，还是不幸沾一脸口水。他犹豫着是否要把尼禄推开，却迟迟下不了决心。这不像他的作风，维吉尔在心里暗骂，自己什么时候变得如此优柔寡断。他自然不是放纵之人，有限的精力几乎都投入到复仇事业上，更不曾想要和来自未来的亲人搞什么扭曲的露水情缘。只是身上传递来的暖意太真切，正像眼前这个青年白天递给他的外套和热饮，引燃他心里说不清是对家人还是爱侣的渴望。维吉尔伸出的手在空气里停留一秒，最终还是不轻不重地拍打在尼禄后脑勺上，随即把他往怀里按紧了。

尼禄接收到年轻父亲的默许，激动得一时间无从下嘴。他的手指轻抚过眉梢眼角，在他格外好奇的眼珠边上多停留一会儿——确实比日后更蓝一些——隔着触感细腻的眼皮轻轻按压，赶在维吉尔动怒之前收手。无视掉疑惑的眼神，尼禄再次贴上去亲吻那对柔软干燥的嘴唇，这一次得到一些生疏的回应。他试着把舌头伸进去的时候维吉尔吓了一跳，牙齿磕碰间两人都尝到咸腥的血味。尼禄抬起头结束这个吻，满意地看见那对唇瓣现在泛着点水光。他用拇指拨开维吉尔的下唇，粉红的口腔内壁带一点刚染上的血迹。尼禄把两根手指塞进去搅动，试图夹住那根躲避他的舌头扯一扯，直到他手指被狠狠咬住，维吉尔瞪视他的同时犬齿刺破皮肤，在指关节上威胁性地滑动。

“我的错，我只是想让接下来的进展更顺利点。”

“……你最好是。别做多余的事。”

尼禄沉默地将维吉尔的皮裤拉开，手顺着裤裆滑进去。他抚摸已经硬起的性器，圈住它温柔地套弄着，拇指的指肚偶尔蹭过前端。维吉尔逐渐放松下来享受他的服务。年轻人显然不常有这样的机会，很快半眯起眼睛，眼神也开始放空。但服侍他的手指忽然往更下面摸过去，绕过囊袋碰到了隐藏其后的另一套器官。维吉尔惊得夹紧了腿，仍然感到他自己也不愿触碰的花瓣被捏起捻弄。他想伸手去抓住尼禄，但那对半透明的鬼手适时浮现箍住他的上臂。尼禄在外面摩擦几下，很快就拨开遮挡探入雌穴里。勉强占了上风的青年心知自己对这套也不太熟悉，不过既然他的经验也是从父亲那里习得，用在更年轻的维吉尔身上便不是问题。他用手指在穴里搅弄没多久，就听到咕叽的水声，抽出手来一摸，外阴也潮湿一片。维吉尔扭过头去，一副要把自己闷死在沙发里的架势。光看这副样子，尼禄也想不到这具年轻的身体会如此热情敏感。他猜测多半是由于常年禁欲的缘故，虽然这不完全能解释为何维吉尔的雌穴轻易就吞下他两根手指。

他暂时甩开这些疑问，专心手上的活计。增加的一根手指也没费多大工夫就被接纳了，在湿滑的甬道里打转抽插。尼禄把手指弯曲一点，指节按摩到肉壁，刺激得周围又是一阵收缩。他忍不住好奇这副器官会不会接受他的整只手掌，顺着思路又想象一下把拳头塞进去时他年轻的父亲会露出怎样的神态，不过最终还是作罢。他不想太苛求眼前这个比自己年纪还小的维吉尔。尼禄思索间没有太注意维吉尔的反应，后者此时已经完全不需要靠鬼手禁锢。他的十指深陷残破的沙发坐垫，紧绷的身体也无法抵御罕有的快感。维吉尔一直憎恶的女性器官此刻依然反叛主人的意志，不仅主动吸吮入侵者的手指，还向大脑叫嚣着想要更多。他难以控制自己不去扭动腰肢在尼禄的手上自慰，一方面希望这折磨赶快结束，一方面又暗自期盼登顶的瞬间。他没有等待太久，尼禄抽插时的手掌拍打外阴，碰到了翻开的花瓣底下的敏感点。掌根的茧磨过阴核的动作仿佛被无限拉长，维吉尔的腰反弓起来，双腿绞紧了尼禄的手臂。他被冷落了一会儿的前端也落后一拍射精，现在他的衣服裤子都被自己的体液弄得不堪入目，可惜他忙着又要喘气又要把呻吟堵回嗓子里，目光也还没聚焦，看不清害他这般的主犯黏在他身上的眼神。

尼禄哪里见过这种场面，他做梦也没想过维吉尔会有一天被自己指奸到潮吹，甚至裤子还没脱掉就洇湿一大片。好吧，也许做梦有想过那么一两次。无论如何，他已经意识到眼前的年轻人抗拒不了自己带给他的快感，光是这个想法就让他感觉更硬一点。他急吼吼地把自己的小兄弟解放出来，又上手去帮维吉尔脱衣服。他没遭到什么抵抗，维吉尔的领巾刚才就已经扯得松松垮垮，马甲也很容易就解开了。只是维吉尔陷在沙发里不想动弹，扒掉裤子花了一点时间。当尼禄终于满意地拍了一下光裸的大腿时，维吉尔终于回过神来，想起一个问题。

“你知道这件事。”他看向自己腿间，意有所指。

“我知道。”我还知道你并不是我的父亲，但你现在不知道。

维吉尔沉默了一会儿，手不自觉地摩挲自己的小腹，放任小狗在他的腿根捏来捏去，拿屌磨蹭他的屁股。再次被顶到阴蒂的时候他颤抖了一下，瞪了尼禄一眼，随后作势要爬起来。尼禄不解其意，但还是帮忙把他从沙发框架里拉出来。维吉尔站到地上，赤足踩到冰凉的地面时小腿肌肉收缩出漂亮的曲线。他把尼禄扔在地上的外套抓过来垫脚，扶着沙发坐垫的边沿跪下来。尼禄以为他这是要给自己口交，但年轻人偏过头去避开他的屌。

“你给我用后面。”维吉尔有点不耐烦，说这话时不肯看尼禄，夜间的寒冷空气也不能阻止他脸颊发烫。

尼禄是个听话的孩子。他绕到维吉尔后面，掰开他窄小的臀部。身后的动作就就这么停了一会儿，维吉尔仿佛能感觉到尼禄在观察自己完全展露出来的阴部和后穴，穴口忍不住收缩起来。强烈的羞耻感姗姗来迟，他意识到自己同野蛮无知的动物一样屈服于欲望，竟然向未来的儿子撅起屁股求欢。可是反悔已经来不及，尼禄终于决定采取行动。有什么东西再次探进他嘴里，沾了些唾液就收回去。他回头时只来得及看见尼禄的鬼手抚上他的屁股，随后就有细长带坚甲的手指不由分说挤进后穴里。意外袭击让维吉尔发出一声惨叫。他的后穴被使用次数比前面更少，因此现在也更痛。他试图放松下来让自己好过一点，但是鬼手的手指很快就插得太深，退出来时指节上的硬刺戳到细嫩的肠壁。他的穴口疼得抽搐，几乎要忍不住恳求尼禄快点把他撑开，让肠肉别再紧紧吸附开拓他的手指。但是他一张口就漏出一声拔高的呻吟，温热的舌头忽然舔上雌穴颤抖的花瓣，尼禄早有准备握紧他的腿根，不让人向前逃窜。后穴的扩张慢得仿佛没有止境，舌尖挑逗软肉又像在隔靴搔痒，只是放大了前面的空虚。维吉尔终于忍不下去，召出幻影剑架在尼禄颈间。

“进来。”他也说不清这话是在要求身后的人进入哪一处，他也不太在乎了。又不是没发生过，他迷迷糊糊地想，反正对方很快就会回去自己的时空，什么也不会留下。

尼禄估摸着这点扩张恐怕不够促成一场温柔的性爱，但既然维吉尔下了命令，他便乐于遵守。他将面前人的膝盖再分开一点，就把自己挤进去。总算进到湿热的肠道里，内壁推挤他的力度让他满足地耸动腰部，又埋进去一点。这是他此前从未享受过的器官，现在也算尽职尽责地吞下他值得引以为傲的尺寸。他顺着自己舒服的节奏动作了一会儿，找到让维吉尔夹起腿逃避的位置，便故意转攻那一点。他注意到维吉尔又在捂住嘴巴，下面的另一个穴口倒是主动贴上来磨蹭任何能碰到的东西。因此尼禄体贴地分一只手去随意抠弄底下的贪婪小嘴，隔着肉壁摸到自己性器的形状。这一新奇体验使他专注地玩了一会儿，没有注意到自己不觉间已经塞进去大半手掌。维吉尔前后都流很多水，尼禄的手腕都被打湿，手掌滑进去时几乎没受到什么阻碍。他观察着维吉尔的反应，小心地再伸进去一点，手指尖触到光滑软弹的一圈。他戳一戳那个位置，宫口紧紧闭合着，他便试图用手指捅开这里。

剧痛使维吉尔眼前泛白，他还睁着眼睛，但什么也看不清。这该死的痛感有点熟悉，他晃晃头想把被唤起的记忆甩掉，但身后的人还在不断侵犯他最痛恨的隐私。尼禄听见维吉尔嘶声吼他，要他停下，两个穴里却都死死咬住他。尼禄说不好该听从哪边的指令，于是他恋恋不舍地再掐一下宫口，把手抽出来，但胯下仍往深处顶弄。他年轻的妈咪在过量痛感和快感夹击下溃不成军，屁股狠命夹着尼禄抽搐。维吉尔感到脸颊贴上粗糙的沙发垫，听见布料和填充物被撕破的声音。他不知道那是自己高潮时扯坏了沙发扶手。他确定自己已经没什么可射的了，但热流还是从他的阴茎里淌出来，很难说清这会儿是他眼睛里流的水更多还是身下流的水更多。被过度开拓的前穴一时间还合不上，敞开的花瓣遮不住甬道里空落落地兀自收缩。后面倒是被射得很满，抽出来时有白液滴到地上。尼禄饕足地摸摸他后脑勺的头发，他胡乱向后挥手，打空了也不在意。两个年轻人都奔波一天，缺乏休息，此时睡意就不容分说地涌上来。他们疲惫地爬回沙发架子里，在断了弹簧的坐垫上相拥进入梦乡。

尼禄是被维吉尔叫醒的，醒来时夜空中还能看见星星。他嘟囔着还想再睡，脖子上有冰凉的触感贴上来。尼禄一个激灵，清醒了，维吉尔满意地把爱刀收回鞘中。

“我们现在就得离开这里。你被召唤过来已经超过一天，留给你的时间应该不多了。在这个废弃出租屋里传送的动静太大，你必须出城去。快点起来。”

尼禄这才发现年轻人已经穿戴整齐，又是一天前初见的样子。他无言地爬起来把自己也收拾一下，跟着维吉尔出了门。一路上没有人说话，他们尽量安静地在Fortuna的小巷里穿行。靴跟敲打地面的闷响被凌晨的寂静放大，好在没有人探出头来斥骂，也没有守卫循声追来。天色逐渐泛白，他们穿过最后几道拱门和山洞来到空无一人的港口。晨曦的玫瑰色天空映在水面上，渔船轻微晃荡碰撞出响声。维吉尔在码头止步，尼禄站在他身侧。

“你拿着这个。”

尼禄好奇地抽回手摊开，掌心里是一颗蓝魂石，可以看出粗糙雕琢的痕迹，魂石顶部被刻成花瓣的形状。

“这是……？”

“你昨天说你还有一把枪我没能见到，至少那把枪有个很漂亮的名字。”  
（我希望你留着这个，作个纪念。）

“我……”

“要说什么就快说，我不知道你还有多久。”  
（我们度过了很愉快的一天。）

“维吉尔，我一直没有告诉你我的名字，我不知道那是谁给我取的。但我不想瞒着你了，我……”

冰凉干燥的手指轻轻按住尼禄的嘴唇，他感觉到手指上的茧。

“你不需要告诉我。我已经知道该如何称呼你了。你是Amore。”

尼禄的眼眶酸胀，这一次不是因为疲惫。他现在看起来一定很滑稽，他想，眼睛也发红，鼻尖也发红。

这时候第一束阳光终于照在码头上，他模糊地看见维吉尔向他露出一个微笑。他年轻的父亲在轻轻跺脚，迫不及待地准备回去执行自己的计划，尚不知道命运对他的残酷安排。

清晨的阳光怎么会这么强烈，晃得他睁不开眼？

尼禄遮挡光线的手放下时，发现已经回到自己的时间。他站在房间中央茫然四顾，最后擦一把脸，换上干净的衣服去客厅。他走出房间，一个孩子看见他，大声喊“尼禄回来啦”，妮可和姬丽叶比孩子们更快跑过来。

“尼禄，你昨天去哪里了？我们找不到你，给事务所也打了电话。你看上去有点累，今天还要出门吗？”

“你居然也会不打招呼就出门，姬丽叶都快担心死了！你猜事务所那边怎么说，失踪三天之内不予受理。”

“我没事，姬丽叶。对不起，我过一会再跟你们解释。等等……什么？”

“咳，骗你的，开个玩笑。是……那个……是你老爹接的电话，他回应的时候挺奇怪的，好像中途突然想起什么事情来。然后才说，你一天左右就会回来。你不会是只跟他打了招呼吧？你们最近关系不错啊，说真的，我挺为你高兴的。”

“呃，不……什么……等下再说吧，一下子说不清。嗯……对了，有早饭吗？我快饿死了。”尼禄试图绕过妮可，他们说话的时候姬丽叶匆匆跑进她的房间，很快又出来，手上捧一块黑乎乎的织物。

“尼禄，这是我昨天整理的时候发现的。我没记错的话，很久之前孤儿院的修女把它交给我们保管，我的父母，然后是……克雷多。但这是属于你的，她们收养你的时候，你就裹在这块襁褓里。”

尼禄有点惊讶，接过那块布料展开来。它的形状不怎么规则，边缘看起来毛毛糙糙的，看不出原来的做工。但他对它不能再熟悉了。他昨天才刚刚从二手商店里买下这块蓝色的绒布，现在它被洗不干净的陈旧血迹浸得发黑。

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
> 《图兰朵》那一段引用了很多歌剧里的词，参考了B站OriginLab的中意双语字幕，然后又机翻意会了一下自己乱改的。那个视频是BV1eW411v72W。很推荐大家没事看看图兰朵，很好听，别的版本也行。唯一的缺点是看完之后脑内循环茉莉花三天。
> 
> 本篇标题和那本很好看的意大利侦探小说Il nome della rosa没有关系，是用了莎剧罗茱的那句“That which we call a rose...”


End file.
